All the Hurt
by Fraulein Kate
Summary: Sometimes things hurt but we can't so a thing. Sometimes we must show strength in out times of weakness. Sometimes things HURT. Klavier x Ema.


**Sorry guys if it's not that good, I'm just kinda new at this thing :)**

**P.S. The green substance later on, I was just making it up :3**

* * *

All The Hurt

The sound of her heart pounding, the sound of raindrops dripping, the cold slowly embracing her. She was there, all alone in the rain, walking to work. Her car wouldn't start so she left it at home. She was completely soaked. She accidentally left her umbrella because it only started raining during her journey. 'How the hell will I get my clothes to dry up?' She thought to herself. And then it hit her, she had extra clothes in her office just in case her clothes would get splattered with blood in a crime scene.

When Ema arrived at the Criminal Affairs Department, almost every officer and detective was looking at her. She was soaking wet, her eyeliner faded a little and she looked almost horrible. Ema made her way to her office and then settled down. She looked for a little gray bag where she kept her backup clothes and went straight to the bathroom and changed. She slowly combed her hair with her hands and decided to keep her hair down until it dried. When Ema headed back to her office, along the way she heard a familiar voice.

"My dear Fräulein, why is your hair soaking wet?" his tone with a bit of concern and yet somehow with a bit of a joke-like tone.

And she replied "My dear Fop, why do you care?" with sarcasm.

"So you admit to it then" he said while putting on a smirk

"What? What did I admit?" Sounding pretty shocked

He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall then said "That I am dear to you, Fräulein."

_Ka-tonk_

"Consider that as a no"

Ema ignored the fop until she arrived in her office and locked the door. A series of knocks from her door irritated her, until she final yelled "Stop it you fop!"

"Would you like to be fired, Ms. Skye?" said the Chief.

Ema immediately opened the door for him and said "Oh, Chief, I'm really so sorry I didn't know, I thought you were someone else..." her eyes full of regret.

"Well better not do it again. Actually, I'm here to tell you that you have been assigned to a new case because the detective assigned to this case had another problem he must attend to, I'm so sorry for the short notice.

"Sure chief, but when will I be starting on the case?"

"Now." He said with a serious voice. "You better get going now. Make me a report once you're finished."

"Sure"

* * *

Ema finally arrived at the crime scene, it finally stopped raining and it was a beautiful day. A rainbow in the sky, sunshine everywhere, the smell of fresh flowers...and something else...blood.

There it was, the body of a 26-year-old man, hanging on a tree. Ema proceeded to get a beaker to test a weird substance on the floor. It was kind of green and mushy. Ema crouched down near the entrance where the green substance was found, when suddenly the sound of screaming fan girls filled the air. Ema looked behind her, and there he was, the glimmerous fop running towards the entrance, trying to get away from his deranged fan girls.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! It's him!" they all screamed.

Klavier passed the entrance accidentally knocking Ema over, and following him a mob of wacko fan girls who trampled on Ema. As they stampeded, she heard Klavier say "Fräulein Skye? Are you okay!" and somehow I was still able to joke in my mind 'I'm not OK, I'm KO' but the pain didn't allow her to make even the slightest chuckle.

The guards, realizing what just happened, proceeded to shoo the girls away. It was hard because those girls can be somewhat aggressive. When they finally got things under control, the cops called an ambulance for Ema. Klavier stood there and said "Fräulein, I don't suppose you got hurt by a few little girls?" with a somewhat chuckle.

"Pain...you don't understand..." Ema tried to say

"Ha ha ha. I can almost see it. Great detective, not paying attention to surroundings, squished by a few little girls"

"Glass..." Ema huffed. Suddenly an ambulance finally arrived. They slowly pulled Ema up revealing a huge shard from Ema's beaker stabbed her rib cage. The remaining glass shards have scraped her hand and by some miracle missed a major vein in her wrist. That green substance all over her wound. "Ema, I didn't know..." Klavier whispered to himself.

Then she was rushed to the hospital.


End file.
